


你怎么长这么好看 16-17

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi
Summary: 梦里的你怎么这么好看啊





	你怎么长这么好看 16-17

　　Part.16  
　　“这次看什么？”林在范从冰箱里拿出两罐冰镇饮料递给他，挨着他在地上坐下，“刺啦”一声拉开易拉罐的扣环，“果然夏天还是冰镇的喝起来爽。”  
　　“不知道，嘉尔发给我的，说是很好看。”段宜恩也打开饮料喝了口，“你坐上来吧，地上怪难受的。”  
　　林在范摆摆手：“地上凉快。”  
　　段宜恩便不打算再去说服他，抬头准备看电影却又突然想起什么似的问：“你今天很开心吗？”  
　　这问题问得没头没尾，但林在范偏偏就是懂了。想着上午终于送走了妹子，段宜恩关心的人只会是自己，他就止不住嘴角上扬，凑近段宜恩神秘的说：“我这是兴奋。”  
　　“你瞎兴奋什么呢。”  
　　林在范转转眼珠子，余光瞥见他晃来晃去的白嫩小腿，坏心眼的一把抓住，在侧面肉多的地方咬了一口。  
　　牙齿轻咬下来的痛感，惊得段宜恩全身一抖差点连饮料罐都没拿稳。  
　　“你干什么！”他完全想不到自己语气里全是满满的羞愤，看着被自己捏出痕迹的饮料罐，他的手都还在发抖。  
　　在他看来林在范太过异常，这不该是他会有的行为，包括今天各种亲昵的行径和刚刚他眼底那一抹狡黠的光，都让段宜恩分外忐忑。  
　　害怕自己的心思被发现，或者已经被发现了，但林在范却不是置之不理，而是用这种亲昵来捉弄讽刺自己对他的感情，看自己羞愤的样子，他一定觉得恶心吧。  
　　段宜恩想着，顿时连电影都没心思看了，偷偷看了眼林在范，却被他逮个正着。  
　　“想什么呢。”林在范拿走他手中被捏变形的易拉罐，见他突然很没精神，以为是自己惹他不开心了，心里有些急了，趴在他腿上捏捏他的手臂完全讨好的模样，“别生气嘛，我一时冲动，我给你道歉。”  
　　一旁自娱自乐的Cupid听到这番话，也跑过来蹭段宜恩的腿，看起来和他主人一模一样。  
　　这么低声下气的林在范，段宜恩见得不多，被他这么一搅和，他一下子有些不清楚林在范了。这人到底知不知道自己对他的感情啊，看样子又不像是知道。  
　　啊！烦人！  
　　“我没事，看电影吧。”段宜恩抽开被他抓住的手，抱起一旁的Cupid揉进怀里。  
　　拜托，不要再做这种会让人误会的事了，一次冲动可以相信，但太多次实在是难以说服。他会当真的。  
　　因为这突然弄出来的小插曲，电影已经演了一小半了，段宜恩想退回去重新看，不小心按成了快进键。等到画面切换好，就看见电视里两个男的嘴贴着嘴，衣服已经脱了一半挂在手臂上，正忘我的亲吻着对方。  
　　他一下愣住了。他明明记得王嘉尔和他说的是一部科幻片，怎么现在又变成了这种片子。  
　　尴尬的看了眼林在范，就见他正含着笑看着自己，段宜恩觉得脸都要烧起来，“我不知道是这样的...”说着，他自己也觉得苍白无力，倒是林在范好心的提醒自己，“王嘉尔逗你玩吧？”  
　　“啊，这样吗...”他摸摸鼻子，缩起腿坐在沙发角落，这时电话响了，正好是他们谈论的另一个主人公。  
　　“Mark哥，对不起，我把东西传错了...那个，就是...总之对不起，你还没看吧？”  
　　林在范挨得近，王嘉尔在那边大呼小叫求原谅的话语他全听见了，一把抢过段宜恩的手机就开始“骂”，“王嘉尔，你胆儿肥了啊，这东西也敢随意撒播，段宜恩是这种人吗，我不准你带坏他！”  
　　“诶，在范哥，你也看了？！我不是故意的啊，纯属意外。”王嘉尔急了，他和朴珍荣说完就发现自己发错了，立刻打电话过来，却没想到还是晚了一步。  
　　“驳回驳回，解释无效，”林在范霸道的打断他的絮叨，“下不为例，这种东西你小两口躲被窝里看去吧，”说着飞快的挂断了电话。  
　　林在范把手机还给段宜恩，见他呆愣的望着自己，忍不住问，“干嘛这么看着我。”他伸手抱过他怀里的Cupid掂了掂 ，啧声，“胖了不少啊，就知道吃。”  
　　段宜恩眨眨眼，看看时间，两个人在一起果然比一个人过得快得多。他又看了眼沉迷逗狗的林在范，感觉一切都回到了正轨。  
　　那张刻下这部片子的光盘被林在范锁了起来，连同根源也一并销毁。  
　　他面上不说，其实有些好奇，男人和男人要怎么做啊。光是想想和林在范一起看这种片，他就浑身燥热。如此小情侣才会做的事，什么时候才能轮到他和林在范。  
　　…  
　　虚掩的房门猛地被推开，林在范衣服脱到一半，就被人扑倒在了床上。  
　　“你干嘛？”看清是段宜恩之后，他起身想推开他，却被阻止。只见身上的脱了上衣重新俯下身来，没有了衣物的阻碍，两具肉体贴在一起，林在范只觉得身体滚烫，吞咽的动作都变得艰难。  
　　他怎么今天变得这么主动。  
　　“我们一起看那个片吧，”段宜恩瞧他没反应，低下头来在他耳边猛吹气，还用舌尖挑逗他的耳垂，抿住时不时的吸吮。作为一个特别敏感的部位，从中分泌出来的酥麻感，传到头皮，刺激着脑神经，林在范下身完全不受挑拨的抬起了头，他听到段宜恩用诱惑的声音说，“在范，我想和你做，你来操我吧。”  
　　要为什么说男人是下半身动物呢，如今林在范被他挑起了欲望，送到嘴边的食物哪有不吃的道理。  
　　一个翻身，将段宜恩压在身下，林在范含住他粉嫩的唇，重重吮吸起来。第一次吻一个和自己同性别的人，这感觉他还真有点说不上来，但不讨厌。  
　　舌尖顶过敏感的上颚，引来段宜恩几声动情的呻吟，勾过他果冻一样软软的舌含住，交换着彼此的津液，身下的人被迫仰起头，毫无章法的回应着他的吻，来不及咽下的口水，顺着嘴角滑落，显得格外淫靡。  
　　他生涩的反应仿佛第一次接吻一般，林在范抓住他拍打在自己胸口的手，终于放开被吻得红肿的唇。看着段宜恩眼含春色的蹬着自己，迷离的眼神中带着几分勾人，想要抱他的欲望就更甚，还不等人喘过气，就急切的又封住他的唇。  
　　“唔...”段宜恩的手搭在他肩上，推拒却又没有使力，倒是有几分欲拒还迎的意味。  
　　“用鼻子呼吸...”林在范贴着他的唇，嘴对嘴的对他说。  
　　细密的吻落在眼睛、眉心、鼻尖，他在段宜恩脸上轻轻咬了口，惹得人不满的哼了声，复又含住他的耳垂轻轻啃咬舔舐。段宜恩因为情欲，身上泛起淡淡的粉色，视觉神经被刺激得发麻。  
　　捏捏他颈侧，林在范俯身又在他锁骨处咬了下，听着耳边段宜恩带着鼻音撒娇一般的呻吟，他感觉体内的火都蹿到了下面，集中在一个地方，胀得有些发疼。  
　　每一个吻过的地方都留下了深色的吻痕，林在范一手抓住段宜恩的腰，另一只手来回抚摸着他的身体，指尖屡屡擦过乳尖。  
　　看着两颗红豆在自己的玩弄下逐渐变得硬挺，他轻笑了声，将一边的捏在手中忽轻忽重的拉扯，低头含住另一边，用牙齿衔住，吮吸舔舐，弄出啧啧的水渍声，听得段宜恩脸红心跳。  
　　乳头被很好的爱抚着，给予着平时没有的刺激，段宜恩弓起身将那粒坚硬送进他嘴中，几度想要尖叫，却又死死的咬着唇，觉得太过于羞耻。殊不知，他这样的行为已经足够惹起林在范身体里隐藏的兽性了。  
　　林在范放开被他咬得胀痛红艳的乳首，看着它被口水滋润得晶莹剔透，再看段宜恩一副沉醉在其中欲罢不能的模样，林在范就想要狠狠的疼爱他。  
　　沿着身体，一路向下，他在每路过的地方都留下一摊水渍，衬得段宜恩粉红的身体充满了情色的味道。  
　　脱掉他身上碍事的裤子，将他的腿分开架在自己肩上，肿胀的欲望便昂起头暴露在眼底，柱身青筋突起，铃口上沾满了晶莹的白浊。  
　　林在范舔舔干涩的唇，咽了口口水，却是扯得嗓子生疼，像是要冒火。握住分身在手中有节奏的套弄着，另一只手揉搓着他沉甸甸的精囊，过分的快感侵袭着段宜恩的神智，几次都差点被弄得精关失守。  
　　他有些急了，这么慢悠悠的前戏他实在是招架不住，抬起后脚跟蹭了蹭林在范的手臂，声音里是情欲满满的沙哑：“够了，进来吧。”  
　　林在范不解，明明后面还没扩张呢。谁知，伸手一摸，后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂。敢情段宜恩早就做好了润滑，就等着他上钩呢。  
　　深深探进一根手指，没有丝毫阻碍，温热的肉壁争先恐后的缠上来，把他紧紧地搅住，像是要把所有闯进来的东西都吸进去。林在范不由加了根手指，指节屈起抠刮着内壁上的嫩肉，感觉到段宜恩一阵痉挛，眼神暗了几分。  
　　  
　　Part.17  
　　情欲随着亲吻呢喃爱抚，迸发到另一个高涨的境界。被进入的人不满足于手指，扭着腰蹭向林在范胯下鼓起的地方。  
　　有些事情偏偏就有那么精准巧妙。他只稍稍一动腰，林在范的手指就随着他动作，埋进了更深处，直戳体内那一处突起。  
　　比之前更强烈的快感席卷着段宜恩，身体止不住的猛颤了番，后穴更是不知羞耻的流出许多粘液，弄脏了林在范的手，也弄脏了床单。  
　　林在范很难想象他会做出这么勾人的动作来诱惑自己，但却又被他这副动人的样子所迷住，想看他完全被欲望所支配的性感模样。他坏心眼的又加进一根手指，对着段宜恩的敏感点反复顶弄碾压。  
　　快感一波未平另一波又起的疯狂吞噬着段宜恩的神智。他双腿紧绷，脚趾也卷曲起来，后穴用力夹住林在范的手指，暗示着他，想让他来狠狠地操弄自己。  
　　“够了，够了...”快感的余韵还留在体内，他眼角滑出生理性的泪水，眼睛像是失去了焦点一般，迷离的看着林在范，声音里染上了一丝惹人心动的哭腔，“快，快进来...我要你...”  
　　被他用这种无辜的眼神注视，反而只会激起更加凶猛的施虐欲。林在范仅存的一点励理智因为他刚刚那句话，瞬间全部瓦解。  
　　他快速抽出手指，连带着翻出粉红的媚肉，显得越发的淫乱不堪。他看得眼睛都红了，像是猛兽锁定猎物时的凶狠。  
　　“舔干净。”他把手指插进段宜恩嘴里，让他含住。另一只手不慌不忙的拉下裤子，掏出早已胀得发紫的分身，随意套弄了几下就直接捅进还没来得及合上的穴口。  
　　嘴里腥膻的味道扩散到鼻腔，让段宜恩不舒服的哼了两声，张张嘴想要说话，就感觉后面被蓦然撑开，如铁一般坚硬的火热镶在体内，疼痛直冲大脑，嘴里只剩下阵阵呻吟。  
　　林在范舒服得直喘粗气，狭窄的甬道紧紧包裹住他炙热的欲望，肉壁上的褶皱都被撑平，吸附在分身上，随着段宜恩的呼吸起伏，挤压着热烫的柱身，给予着极乐的快感。段宜恩甚至能感觉到他分身上突起的脉络。  
　　大口喘着气没敢动，但进到他身体里的人却忍不住了，不等他缓过气，就握住他的腰扯过他的身子，深入浅出的抽插起来。  
　　“啊，慢点...”他的手覆在林在范手臂上，身体随着对方大力进出的动作，前后摆动着，嘴里咿咿呀呀止不住的低吟，别提多性感了。  
　　此时的林在范根本什么也听不进，像人体打桩机，一下又一下的重重顶进他体内。段宜恩被迫弓起腰，承受着他一次比一次更深入的律动。  
　　“啊！那里...不行...”还绵延的呻吟突然猛地拔高，林在范勾起嘴角，朝着那一点开始猛烈进攻，得意的样子要多坏有多坏，“是这里吧，舒服吗？”  
　　“不要...要、要插坏了...”段宜恩无力的摇头，浪潮一浪高过一浪，敏感点被不断顶弄撞击，超出忍耐极限的愉悦，让他只想放声尖叫。双手堪堪抓着林在范的手臂想要阻止他这么凶狠的进入，却又被顶住那一点狠狠地磨。  
　　阵阵酥麻如电流一般扩散到全身，他软倒在林在范怀里，手指发麻身体无力的任由他摆弄。  
　　这么一番折腾下来，两人身上都布满了细密的汗水，即便有空调的降温，但在这一刻仿佛派不上用场，只是看着，都感觉更热了。  
　　“你真好吃...”他故意在段宜恩耳边说这种话，以达到后穴咬紧他这根的目的。他抬起段宜恩的臀，将他分开的双腿打得更开，看着自己青筋鼓胀的阴茎在痉挛的粉色小洞里反复进出，那人便很快受不了，大腿根开始颤抖。  
　　这感觉实在是太美妙了。  
　　额角沁出的细密汗水滴落在两个人结合的地方，段宜恩被欲望吞并开始扭着臀迎合他的进入，林在范看他完全主动的样子，眼里含着魅惑，心底就像烧起了火，惩罚似的给了他屁股一巴掌。  
　　性爱中适当的暴力可以使彼此都更加兴奋。骤然的疼痛，让段宜恩又紧张得全身绷紧，后穴更加用力的绞紧，过度的刺激差点让林在范缴械投降。  
　　“不准夹着。”他拍拍段宜恩的屁股，却适得其反，但又让人怀疑这才是他的真实目的。  
　　“啊啊啊...不、不行...嗯啊...要、要出来了...啊...”段宜恩脸上含着痛苦又愉悦的表情，几经痉挛后，全数交代了出来，沾到身上到处都是。  
　　林在范也知道自己坚持不了多久了，后穴的持续收缩，让他几近疯狂，按住段宜恩的腰又狠狠地抽插了十几下，用精液灌满了他的小穴。  
　　极致的快感带他直冲云霄，林在范猛地睁开眼睛坐起身，才发现刚刚那一切都只是梦。  
　　身上沾满了汗水的燥热，内裤被精液弄湿，黏腻腻的很不舒服。他不由扶额大口喘气，有些不敢相信他这次春梦的对象竟然是段宜恩。但不得不说，梦里的段宜恩实在是太迷人了。  
　　他很难想象他对段宜恩的占有欲已经到了会产生欲望的程度。就这么想要他吗，不仅仅是心，还有身体。  
　　心事重重的舒展了下酸痛的筋骨，他看了眼窗外，属于清晨淡淡的光已经爬了进来。他不再睡得着，索性翻出衣服去洗澡。路过段宜恩房间时，他望着紧闭的房门，不可抑制的又想起了那个梦，可谓是轰轰烈烈啊。  
　　“你今天怎么起这么早？”他刚穿好衣服，就听见段宜恩开门走了进来，声音里还是没睡醒的沙哑，软软酥酥的，听得他差点又起了反应。  
　　“昨天没怎么睡好...”他说着想转身离开，只见一具白花花的肉体闯入视线。段宜恩竟然当着他的面脱衣服，还脱得特别干净，全身上下就剩一条白色的内裤包裹着圆润的小屁股。  
　　他尴尬的咳了声，吸吸鼻子明知故问，“你洗澡吗？”  
　　“对啊。”段宜恩似乎觉得没什么不对的，看向他的眼睛里仍是没有丝毫防备的迷离。  
　　林在范只觉得脑中又是一阵轰炸，鼻子里好像流出了某些液体，还不等他摸就听见段宜恩紧张的大喊，“啊，在范！你流鼻血了！”说着，他抽了纸扑过来，手忙脚乱的堵住他的鼻子。  
　　差点被直接捅进鼻子。  
　　林在范虚惊一场，拉下他的手，按住被他弄得微痛的鼻翼，“你洗澡吧，我自己来就好了，”隐约间，他闻到了一股奶味。  
　　原来段宜恩没喷香水时身上的味道竟是这么幼吗？他越想越超过，只觉得鼻血流的更加汹涌。  
　　果然，看美人是要付出代价的。  
　　不要命的偷偷再瞥了眼他结实白净的身体，上面没有一丝吻痕，但是总盯着看却总有一种蛊惑着人去留下痕迹的错觉，林在范捂住鼻子，抬头走出浴室，以免自己的鼻子血流不止。  
　　“你今天怎么了啊，是不是哪里不舒服？”段宜恩还是很担心他。  
　　“没事，大概有些上火吧。”他觉得这个理由很在理，可不是么，被眼前这个小家伙折腾了一晚上，虽然是在梦里。  
　　“那我煮点凉茶给你喝吧。”  
　　林在范点点头，觉得是该下下火了，免得看到他总是控制不住冲动。  
　　“等着吧，给你煮最好喝的凉茶。”段宜恩说着，话里带着意外的骄傲，林在范抬头，就看他笑得特别得意，两颗可爱的小虎牙又上线了。他捂住鼻子偏头，竟又有种要流鼻血的冲动。  
　　这该死的段宜恩，竟用美色勾引人还不自知，该罚。  
　　他悲剧的发现，自己又起反应了。


End file.
